The objective of this study is to induce oat cell carcinoma of the lung in rodents and to thoroughly characterize the tumors induced. Methods of analysis will utilize white light microscopy, cytology, histochemistry, and biochemichal analysis. Of particular importance is the pathogenesis of the lung tumor development. The site and type of cells which are altered to become oat cell carcinoma and their early modes of expression will be studied. In addition, tumor transplantation and tissue culture isolation will be used to perpetuate the tumor line. Preliminary experiments by the author have resulted in the induction of an "oat cell" carcinoma animal model.